digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Bōsōzoku Symphonic
Bōsōzoku Symphonic 'is the final (and longest) song on the All The Lights In The Sky album. On iTunes, it is only available to people who purchase the entire album, however, it is available to be purchased on its own on Amazon. Movements The song is divided into 5 movements: #Ryōkan #Senbazuru #Redline #All The Lights In The Sky #Black Hole Giga Drill Of these, movement 4 has the most lyrics, and is regarded as the most important movement, it's importance is detailed over here. Movement 1 has an echoey, hollow, eerie feel. Movement 2 is rather haunting. Movement 5 was initially revealed in the album's teaser trailer Lyrics Movement 1 – Ryōkan 世の中は (Yo no naka wa,Our life in this world) 何にたとへん (nani ni tatoen,to what shall I compare it?) 山彦の (yamabiko no, It's like an echo) ← Echoplane? The god 'Echo'? こたふる聲の (kotauru koe no, resounding through the mountains) 空しきがごと (munashiki ga goto, and off into the empty sky.) x2 Movement 4 – All The Lights In The Sky Final Version There's three parts to love, Or so I believe. There's a part of you you lose,Triangle theory - Third part to love / Movement 4And another you receive. Here I break with the concept, Though it's central to the piece, Leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see. I deferred my happiness, For loneliness and time. But once I'm where I wanna be, You'll be far behind. All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, Slacken off when you're around. As the line begins to blur. And it's comforting to know, But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Sometimes I disagreed, Just to hear you scream.You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me. Here I break with the concept, And though it's central to the piece, I leave my mark on the canvas, That only you can see. I deferred my happiness, For loneliness and time. But once I'm where I wanna be, I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving you! All the lights in the sky, Are falling to the ground. And the chains that pull me down, They pull me down! They slacken off when you're around. As the line begins to blur. And it's comforting to know, But I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Yeah I'll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. Yeah I will rip out all the love from my skin so I can grow. Acoustic Version There’s three parts to love Or so I believe. There’s a part of you you lose, And another you receive. '← The third? Something created or shared? Still a mystery to us. Maybe Legedary Sonin's "We were THREE and now we are one" is the third; being alone. Here I break with the concept Though it’s central to the piece. ← Ties in with, but still moves away from the concept? Leave my mark on the canvas That only you can see. ← Why? (Can only 11’s see it as they are finding the clues?) Also, Shi No Barado, "I sent a message that I knew you could see, a promise written on a T.V. screen." I deferred my happiness for loneliness and time. But once I’m where I wanna be You’ll be far behind. ← Having to leave someone behind in order to achieve his goals possibly? All the lights in the sky Are falling to the ground And the chains that pull me down ← A feeling of being weighed down, or maybe, of not being free? Slacken off when you’re around As the line begins to blur It’s comforting to know But I’ll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow ← Having to let go of something/someone maybe? There were times I disagreed Just to hear you scream You were right, but I needed you to give emotion back to me ← A lack of emotion, perhaps apathy towards something? Hollowness? Here I break with the concept, Though it’s just some disguise ← The concept is merely there to hide something deeper? Was this cut because it was hinting at exactly that? And I know the canvas Will be ripped up for your eyes < Toatally changed, maybe for a more positive ending to fit the other "I'm not leaving you" change? And I deferred my happiness For loneliness and time But once I’m where I wanna be I’m not needing you, I’m not feeling you ← Changed into “I’m not leaving you, I’m not leaving you”, thischange could be significant. And the line itself may infer letting go, not because he has to but because he no longer feels anything. All the lights in the sky Are falling to the ground And the chains that pull me down Slacken off when you’re around As the line begins to blur It’s comforting to know But I’ll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow. All the lights in the sky Are falling to the ground And the chains that pull me down, they pull me down They slacken off when you’re around And the line begins to blur And it’s comforting to know But I’ll rip out all of these hooks from my skin so I can grow. But I’ll rip out all of these hooks from my skin so I can grow. No, I’ll rip out all the love from my skin so I can grow Movement 5 – Black Hole Giga Drill All the lights in the sky All the lights in the sky Trivia *The acoustic version of Movement 4 was in fact written first, and back before All The Lights In The Sky was released, was up on the Area 11 youtube for about 15 minutes before being made private. Sparkles* was looking for opinions on it. *In movement 4 Sparks suggests there is 3 parts to love. It would be a natural logical step to assume these refer to 'the part of you lose and another you receive'. On Reddit, however, Sparks suggested that these two lines may not be connected. *Movement 4 is most likely based on Sparkles*' life, given that he gave up possesions and his relationship for music. *Movement 3 is most likely named after the film Redline, given the name. Area 11 once did a review of the film. *The overall length of the track is 11:11 - this ties into the band's recurring use of the number 11. Category:Songs Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11